Simulación
by Kirby-Nara
Summary: [Oneshot-Kibanabi][Post-Boruto] Hanabi es solo mi amiga. No podría pedirle nada más. Jamas. Por que desde la primera vez que hablamos, ella me dejo más que claro que añoraba libertad, no una nueva obligación, quiere dejar atrás cualquier responsabilidad a con su o cualquier clan. Incluso el mío... Pero ni siquiera estoy seguro de que yo, o ella, queremos hacerlo.


_¡O-HA-YO~!_

 _ **¡Jajajaajajajajajaajaja! ¡Muajajajajaja! ¡Jojojojojojojo!**_

OK ya, ya XD

Bueno, bueno. Sé que ha pasado rato desde que yo subí algo de esta pareja y hace rato también que dije que ya había salido de mi bloqueo con este shipp, ¡Y así es!… _o así era_ cuando lo dije XD

¡En fin! Este Oneshot es muy, muy especial para mi pues es lo que más desearía para ser feliz X'PP Jamás, y repito, _¡JAMÁS!,_ voy a aceptar que Kiba acabe con la _Chica-Gato_. Y si, talvez ya para muchos suena repetitivo y hasta cansado pero, _¡Nah!_ Una persona increíble me dijo una vez que ellos puede que no sean Canon para el resto del mundo, pero que los Fanfic existen por algo. _"─Ficción de Fans, ¿recuerdas?",_ me dijo, y después, mi adorada _**HinataWeasley**_ me dio un hermoso impulso para escribir más de ellos: _ **"─**_ _...Después de todo, siempre fuimos crack..."_ , ah, una frase sensacional X''33

Pero buaano, no vengo para ponerme sentimental, vengo a traerles _**¡KIBANABI!**_ Y así es. Espero y lo disfruten :D los _**Jamo**_ chavos, lean con amor, pues yo lo escribí así jejej

No estamos leyendo en las notitas del final.

***Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Mashashi Kishimoto ─ _alias KishiTroll-sama─_. La siguiente historia es total y completamente mía***

 **.**

 **.**

 **-)****(-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **«CAPITULO UNICO»**

" **Simulación"**

La huelo antes de siquiera verla. Parece estar tomándose su tiempo con Akamaru en el inicio de la colina en la que estoy. Sonrió ante su voz melosa —que sé que negara si le digo que la repita— que arrulla a ese viejo y blanquecino perro. _Ah, él está teniendo suerte._

No la he visto desde hace días, en primera, porque yo salí de misión y recién llegue y segundo, porque tal parece que en cuanto llegue, ella fue enviada a una. Muy pocas veces me dan ganas, de verdad y con razón, de golpear a Naruto ─por lo menos en el presente─ y en esta ocasión, me dieron ganas de que me enviaran a prisión un rato por levantar la mano contra mi Hokage.

\- No sabía que conocieras este lugar.- Le digo, cuando la siento lo suficientemente cerca para oír el susurro que es mi voz.

No estoy fijo en ella, aun si quisiera, la oscuridad de la noche ni siquiera me deja mirar cómo se escabulle hasta estar contraria a mí. Su espalda toca por el otro lado el tronco del árbol en el que estoy apoyado. _Sentándose a mi lado, sin estarlo, eso hace._

\- No tendrías porqué saberlo. Nunca me ha interesado que lo sepas o no.-

Una sonora carcajada inevitablemente sale de mis labios por su tono tan serio. Sé que a ella también le dio gracia, pues puedo oír el ligero bufido que hace. Sé también que está tratando de contener su sonrisa. Espero que no lo haga _._

\- No le encuentro la gracia- Replica.

Casi puedo notar a sus labios hacer una mueca y a sus cejas fruncirse. No puedo evitarlo, y rio de nuevo.

\- Pero yo sí…- Lo dije en un susurro, sin embargo, sé que me escucho.

No dijo nada más. Ni yo lo hice. El silencio era cómodo, tranquilizante. _Toda ella siempre lo es._

No tenía un tema de conversación, y Hanabi parecía conforme con eso. Entonces fue que paso. A mi mente llegaron, de nuevo, los sucesos tan desagradables de aquel día, o más bien, de los últimos años. Sin siquiera resistirme a mi creciente incomodidad, mi cejo se frunce y suspiro. Recuerdo porqué es que yo y Akamaru estamos aquí y no en nuestro apartamento durmiendo en el _King size_ que compre hace un par de meses.

Sé que no debería pero, ya estoy molesto, y el tema que se me ocurre para oír su voz no es precisamente mi favorito. A pesar de eso, hablo, dejando a mi lengua lo que mi cerebro no hace.

\- Oí que tú y Konohamaru terminaron.-

La oigo soplar con pesadez. De una u otra forma, eso solo me hace sentir peor.

\- Hinata.- La oigo susurrar, como reclamándole a su hermana. Rio de nuevo. Claro que me entere por ella, por supuesto que no lo hizo a propósito y menos, con una mala o doble intensión pero así fue- Oí que…- Pareció pensar si decirlo o no- que tú y tu _noviecita_ discutieron otra vez.-

Mi estómago se hizo un nudo. Sabía que el tema que escogí era estúpido. Ahí estaba de nuevo el _porqué_ , o mejor dicho, el _por quién_ no estaba en mi apartamento.

\- Hinata te informo bien.- Digo con un deje de acidez, claro que no para ella ni su hermana- Pero esta vez fue diferente, esta vez fue en serio.-

\- Recuerdo que la última vez también fue en serio…- Su voz no era de reclamo, sino más bien cansina. Mi ceño se frunció más, si es que se podía. Ese tono de voz suyo no me parecía ni tranquilo, ni agradable ni nada, solo… _Dolía_ -, y la anterior a esa, y la anterior, y la…-

\- Ya entendí.-

Pareció fastidiada por mi interrupción. Oigo a su lengua chistar. Exhala de nuevo y vuelve a hablar pasados unos segundos.

\- Lo de Konohamaru termino hace tiempo, solo que nee-sama se acaba de enterar… _Igual que tú…_ \- Ríe un poco antes de continuar- Sabia que Naruto-nii-sama no podría guardar el secreto mucho tiempo, pero aguanto más de lo que calcule.-

Me rio con ella. Bueno, todo esto es raro; hace un momento estábamos sumidos en completa incomodidad y ahora reíamos a carcajada limpia. _Solo ella puede hacerme sentir tan estúpidamente bien._ Naruto podía ser el héroe ninja de todos, mi amigo e incluso, mi superior y Hokage, pero, tratándose de su esposa, volvía a ser solo el idiota perdedor de cuando éramos niños… ¡Que niños ni que nada!, de cuando regresamos de la misma guerra.

Al dejar eso de lado, me levanto, rodeo el tronco y me siento a su lado.

Mi hombro toca el suyo de lo cerca que ahora estamos. No me mira en ningún momento, está inmersa en el hermoso cielo nocturno y estrellado que hay hoy. Ya a su lado, recargo mi cabeza en su hombro. La veo fruncir ligeramente el ceño, pero no me obliga a separarme, al contario, ya en aquella posición, recarga su mejilla contra mi cabeza. Nos quedamos así por, lo que creo, fueron más o menos diez minutos. Cerré mis ojos hace rato, al igual que sé que ella lo hace. Abro ligeramente estos antes de que algo nuevo salga de mi boca, solo para ver que ella, como supuse, se sorprende por lo que digo a continuación.

\- Tamaki y yo lo dejaremos por la paz.- Sus hermosos orbes perlados me miraran lo más abiertos que pueden estar. Esta igual de estupefacta que yo, cuando lo decidí.

\- Pe-pero… Han estado juntos por más de doce años, ¿por qué ahora?-

Mi sorpresa reaparece pero esta vez por lo que ella dice. Se mejor que nadie el odio que Hanabi le tiene a Tamaki, lo sé porque es _bilateral_ , ninguna se soporta mutuamente y, por eso, no lo entiendo, _¿está cuestionándome el por qué terminare con ella?_

 _Hay ocasiones que realmente no la comprendo._ Carraspeo aclarándome la voz.

\- Jamás fuimos una pareja formal ni estable, lo sabes muy bien- Comienzo a explicar-. Íbamos juntos a eventos, cocinaba para mí y el sexo con ella era placentero- Noto como sus labios se tuercen, por un instante, en una mueca. Al momento desaparece, formando nuevamente esa perfectamente recta línea horizontal-, en fin, apariencias… creo.

Me mira sin decir nada aun, solo asiente, para que continúe. Rasco mi nuca en señal de incomodidad, aun así, su persistente mirada me hace seguir hablando.

\- Hana nos invitó a cenar a su casa a mí y a mamá la otra noche, claro que ella trata de mantener en paz todo y me dijo que llevara a Tamaki. Al final de todo no fue tan buena idea pues mi madre la llamo _prostituta_ y a mi _mezquino de mierda_ , luego nos hecho. Supongo que fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ¿no?-

No dijo nada, conoce bastante bien a mi madre para saber que esas fueron sus palabras exactas.

Hanabi y mi madre no son las mejores amigas, pero se toleraran entre sí. Incluso podría decir que existe cierta empatía entre ellas, pero, solo se hablan lo justo y necesario y jamás ha habido un altercado tan grave entre ambas como con Tamaki, que cada vez que ve a mi madre y ella a esta, pareciera que la Quinta Guerra Mundial Shinobi se desatara. No son para nada compatibles.

 _Igual que todo entre ella y yo,_ pienso.

En realidad, Hanabi conoce a mi familia, oficialmente, desde que ella tenía unos catorce y yo casi veinte. Nos hicimos amigos cuando la Guerra finalizo y volvimos a casa.

Después del funeral de Neji, Hinata se sumergió en un periodo de depresión. No solo yo y Shino, el resto de nuestros amigos y ex-mentores la iban a visitar cada tanto. Kurenai-sensei y Mirai, además de Shino y yo éramos los que nos pasábamos más veces y tiempo con ella y, en algún punto de eso, la menor de las Hyuuga y yo intercambiamos más que un _"Buenos días"_ por cortesía.

Hinata comenzó a superarlo como a los seis meses. Su cumpleaños estaba cerca y fue ahí que Hanabi y yo formamos un lazo verdadero.

Ella nos ayudó a _Mr. Insectos_ y a mí a preparar una fiesta de cumpleaños para su hermana mayor. El día predispuesto para dicho evento, la ' _mocosa'_ lucia incluso más feliz que la mismísima cumpleañera. Esa había sido la primera fiesta a la que asistía por gusto, y no obligación, recuerdo que me dijo. _Me hizo feliz verla feliz…_

Pasado su cumpleaños, Hinata comenzó a superarlo poco a poco. El tiempo siguió corriendo y yo comencé a visitar más seguido la Mansión Hyuuga para no solo ver a mi ex-compañera de equipo.

\- Tsume-san es como es; directa. Y en parte, pienso que tiene razón.-

Sonreí pensando en el resto de mi conversación con mi madre en dicha cena. La mire directo a los ojos, y ella lo hacía también. Parpadee un par de veces al percatarme que sin notarlo había comenzado a acercar mis labios a los suyos. Gire mi rostro, desviándolo de su intensa y perlada mirada. Fue el turno de Hanabi para posar su cabeza en mi hombro. El silencio nos invadió por tercera vez en la noche.

Cerré mis ojos y, mientras tanto, reflexione algunas partes de mi vida.

Tamaki y yo nos la vivíamos discutiendo, tanto por cosas con importancia como por trivialidades. Pero, siempre que discutíamos, no solo nos salíamos del tema inicial y acudíamos al mismo de siempre, sino que yo me enfurecía a tal grado que prefería largarme de mi propia casa que aguantarla un momento más y ella comenzaba a destruir todo a su paso. _¿El tema de siempre?,_ simple; Hyuuga Hanabi.

En un principio me sorprendía que siempre sacara su nombre a relucir, pero luego de un tiempo en el que se la pasaba escupiéndome insultos e improperios cual víbora y yo, defendiendo a mi _'amiga'_ colocándola incluso por encima de mí mismo, poco a poco comprobé que, en efecto, Tamaki tenía un punto. _Hanabi no era solo una amiga más._

Se la pasaba repitiendo que la menor parecía más mi novia que ella misma. Que si tanto anhelaba a mi " _estúpida chiquilla"_ ─su definición de Hanabi con sus propias palabras en más de una ocasión─, por qué no iba corriendo a sus brazos y me la cogía de una buena vez, para así dejarle de verle la cara de estúpida. Claro que a pesar de todo, nunca salió de mi apartamento. _Ni nunca me dejo irme._ Todo lo que decía y hacia era retirado cuando iba y se metía entre mis sabanas, seduciéndome nuevamente, y yo de simple ingenuidad y estupidez, caía y volvía a caer en el fondo de su enredo. Asimismo, cuando me percate que ella y yo jamás podríamos ser felices juntos ya había convencido a cualquiera, inclusive a mí mismo, que ella era mía. Ya había manchado su pureza y ya la había hecho, en parte, la desequilibrada mujer que es hoy. _Creo que no la he dejado porque siento culpa._

Igualmente, Hanabi es _solo_ mi amiga. _No podría pedirle nada más._

Y así es, por que desde la primera vez que hablamos, Hanabi me dejo más que claro que añoraba libertad, no una nueva obligación. Ella soñaba desde siempre que salía de la aldea no como represéntate y futura líder de su clan, sino solo como ella; solo como Hanabi.

Cuando Hinata volvió de la guerra y Hiashi-san le reconoció, por fin, y después de tantos años de humillación y sufrimiento en las sombras, los hombros de mi Hyuuga se despejaron de parte de esa carga que, aunque negara y repitiera que no pensaba eso, nunca pidió ni deseo. Yo estaba ahí cuando ella fue relevada del cargo de heredera y pude notar aquel brillo de alegría tan bien disimulado en sus ojos. Hinata estaba tan dichosa de poder ser valorada y poder ser de ayuda para su amada familia que por un momento no vio a nadie más. Hanabi estaba tan radiante que esa fue la primera vez que me dejo ver que su nombre si le era acorde a ella.

Lo primero que me hizo hacer después de la ceremonia fue llevarla a ver a Kakashi-sens… _Kakashi-sama._ Ese mismo día, se postuló para los exámenes de Jounin. Cuando oímos su petición ambos nos quedamos boquiabiertos, pero, en efecto, el Rokudaime acepto. Heredera o no, era una Hyuuga. _"Una ninja de elite desde la cuna"_ , o eso dicen siempre. Y así, antes de cumplir dieciséis años, ya era mi superior.

Hanabi jamás se ha deslindado ─ni lo hará, está sentado totalmente─ por completo de su clan. Es una persona que ama y amara siempre a su familia y Aldea, por eso, tengo miedo de que si le llego a pedir ser _más,_ se aleje por pensar que esa libertad que tiene se desvanecerá y no volverá.

Hinata es ahora madre y líder de su clan, su responsabilidad es enorme, eso, claro, sin contar que además es esposa del Hokage. Yo, a su lado, soy meramente un pelafustán pronto a heredero. Hana se casara en un par de meses con Shino, _mi supuesto mejor amigo_ , que además, es la cabecilla del clan Aburame; es por eso que mi hermana ha renunciado a su título y lo ha delegado a su _querido hermanito_ _menor_ , ósea yo. Con mayor razón no puedo pedirle nada a Hanabi. Quiero que disfrute todo lo que se le negó gran parte de su niñez. Quiero que sienta lo que es divertirse y vivir. No sería justo de mi parte quitarle su tan ansiada independencia solo para recluirla a mí y mi clan… _¿Verdad?_

Lo único que ella quiere es libertad, quiere dejar atrás cualquier responsabilidad a con su o cualquier clan. _Incluso el mío._

Mis ensoñaciones se van al carajo cuando siento sus labios contra los míos. Abro los ojos como platos al sentirla moverse hasta colocarse sobre mí, con sus rodillas a cada lado de mi cadera. Sus ojos están cerrados mientras siento a su lengua pasearse por mi labio inferior. Comienzo a corresponderle al rodear con mis manos su estrecha cintura. Mis ojos ─y todo de mi─ dejan de lado la sorpresa y los cierro finalmente, disfrutando de sus deliciosos labios.

No es la primera vez que nos besamos, en realidad, no es la primera vez que mis manos vagan por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su trasero. No es la primera vez que deseo estar en su interior, y si fuésemos a hacerlo debajo de este viejo y enorme árbol, _no sería la primera vez tampoco_. Nos separamos cuando el estúpido aire se hace necesario.

\- ¿Ya han cenado o escapaste de las garras de la _"Gatita"_ antes?- Me pregunto con total burla en su voz mientras sus manos bajaban de mis hombros a sus costados. Me rio echando la cabeza atrás.

Sus labios lucen rojos y algo hinchados por la ferocidad con la que momentos antes me adueñe de ellos, a pesar de eso, su sonrisa me sigue pareciendo tan seductora y hermosa. Niego solo con un movimiento de cabeza sin soltar su cuerpo un segundo.

\- Que bien, porque yo tampoco. Tú invitas.- Dice, alejando mis manos de ella y poniéndose de pie. Es hasta ese momento que noto que solo trae un top deportivo color blanco y unos pantalones cortos negros que usa para entrenar. Eso debió haber estado haciendo antes de encontrarnos.

Oigo a la distancia la aspereza de un ladrido de mi viejo amigo. Parece que escucho que iremos a cenar. Me pongo de pie y la atraigo de nuevo a mí, besándola un momento, para separarme luego y comenzar a caminar.

No puedo pedirle nada en concreto, ni tengo derecho a nada sobre ella. Esa es la conclusión a la que he llegado hace ya años atrás y que por fin he estado repensando sí es o no lo que realmente _puedo_ hacer.

Caminamos por un estrecho sendero hasta ver las afueras de la aldea. Konoha ha crecido bastante en los últimos años, y todo gracias a ─quien lo diría─ Naruto, el cual, cuando éramos niños, se la pasaba haciendo desastre y medio.

Mi mente sigue vagando en contradicciones mías durante todo el tiempo que tardamos en llegar al primer restaurante veinticuatro horas que vemos. Akamaru permanece afuera mientras entramos, toman nuestra orden, y la entregan. Salimos a con mi inseparable amigo y nos sentamos entre las sombras de unos arbustos cercanos. Hacemos eso siempre, pues, queramos o no, nadie puede vernos juntos. Para evitar habladurías, _o eso supongo_ , ya ni siquiera lo comprendo.

Puede que este mal que ella sea _totalmente especial_ solo cuando nadie nos está viendo, o mejor dicho, sé muy bien que es una total porquería lo que hago, pero ella tampoco me exige nada. Creo que entiende mi situación con Tamaki, aun si yo no la comprendo del todo aun… _o eso es lo que espero._

La veo juguetear un poco con el viejo canino, mientras ambos comen. Sé cuánto Akamaru la adora, y también sé cuánto ella a él. No puedo apartar mis ojos de su silueta, esta oscuro, pero hace rato que mis ojos ya se acostumbraron. La poca luz que hay solo le da un resplandor aún más hermoso.

" _\- Deberías estar con quien amas, Kiba, no con quien tienes al alcance.-"_

La voz de mi madre me golpea nuevamente. Tamaki estaba a mi lado cuando ella dijo aquello. Hana la miraba entre furiosa, apenada y de acuerdo… _No creo que ninguna pueda entender el porqué no era Hanabi la que cenaba a mi izquierda._ Shino suspiro cuanto no dije nada y seguí comiendo, levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a la cocina; Hana le siguió.

 _Fue entonces que la tormenta se desato._

Mi madre y Tamaki comenzaron a discutir, y al yo no involucrarme en favor de una, se enfurecieron conmigo. Los tres discutimos hasta que mamá nos hecho, después de decir lo que ya especifique antes.

\- ¿Acaso no piensas probar ni un bocado?- La voz de la chica frente a mí me trae, nuevamente, de mis ensoñaciones. Noto por su ceño fruncido ─mal disimulado, por cierto─ que comienza a molestarse de que esté ausente hoy. De seguro está pensando que es por mi pelea con _'mi novia'_ y de una u otra, forma esta en lo correcto. No de la forma que estoy seguro piensa _._

Me disculpo entre bromeando y en serio y comienzo a comer, mientras suelto cada tontería que me pasa por la mente. Ella se limita a terminar su cena y comentar alguna que otra cosa en broma contra mí. Al yo terminar de cenar y después de negar que Hanabi me pague lo que fue la suya, me ofrezco a llevarla a casa. Acepta.

Una vez que notamos la hora y que comenzamos a dejar atrás el centro y barrios concurridos, deslizo mis dedos sobre los suyos. Ella entiende y entrelazo nuestras manos. Su toque es suave, al igual que el resto de ella. _Eso lo se bastante bien._ Aprieto el agarre cuando veo a la distancia uno de los nuevos rascacielos de la aldea. En uno de los más altos, esta su departamento.

\- Llegamos- Anuncio lo obvio cuando llegamos al borde de la acera de enfrente y comienzo a descruzar nuestros dedos. Empero, ella me lo impide al tomarme con más fuerza.

\- ¿Tienes donde pasar la noche… o volverás a tener sexo de reconciliación con _ella_?-

Me fuerzo a no soltar un gruñido. ¿En serio dijo eso?

Trato de serenarme y contestarle lo menos hostil que puedo, aunque, el tema de ser prudente no se me da del todo bien, y más con personas que me producen sentimientos, sean buenos o malos; y Hanabi me provoca de ambos, y muy impetuosos.

\- Pregunte a mi madre temprano y después de llamarme estúpido, perdedor, poco hombre y mandarme al demonio más veces de las que recuerdo, me recordó donde esconde la llave de repuesto de la entrada principal.- Veo que sonríe un poco pero esta desaparece momentos después.

\- ¿Quieres… quedarte?-

Eso sí que me tomo por sorpresa. Ella es la que normalmente nos detiene a ambos de hacer cualquier cosa, después de todo, nunca podría perdonarse ni perdonarme convertirse en la _"otra"_ para el resto del mundo, a pesar de saber que Tamaki cargaría mejor el título.

\- N-No es… que no quiera- _Estúpido._ Si, tartamudear me hace ver mucho más estúpido de lo que ya siento que soy. Me cuesta negarme. _Bastante._ Kami sabe que así es-, pero ambos sabemos que es una mala decisión.-

\- Hinata suele decir que no existen las malas decisiones, solo las decisiones.-

\- Pero esta si es una mala decisión- Le digo mientras me suelto de su mano y deposito un pequeño beso en su frente-. No puedo… Y lo sabes…-

\- No. No lo sé. No lo entiendo tampoco.- Me espeta con dureza.

La tomo del rostro antes de despedirme.

\- Te garantizo que lo entenderás…-

Beso su mejilla y me doy la vuelta. Comienzo a caminar hasta que su voz me hace detenerme.

\- Promételo.- Me ordena. Ni siquiera debo girar a verla para saber que sus manos son puños presionados fuertemente. Sé que no hay una sola lágrima en su rostro ─nunca las hay ni nunca las abra. Orgullo al rescate─, ni en el mío, pero también entiendo que no se necesitan para saber que algo duele.

Comprendo su mandato, aun si no me dice que es lo que debo prometer. Me rio de mí mismo al notar que ella me conoce a la perfección, tanto como yo a ella. Akamaru está a mi lado y ya no mueve la cola como rato atrás llevaba haciendo, en realidad, sus chillidos me entristecen un poco. Le sonrió mientras acaricio su peluda cabeza. Muevo la cabeza para que vaya hacia donde ella esta. Acata en seguida.

Cuando llega a su lado, le lame la mano llamando su atención.

\- Parece que Akamaru me cambiara por un tiempo.- Giro un poco el rostro solo para ver cómo me mira con asombro, luego, vuelvo mi rostro al otro lado. _Si la miro un segundo más, voy a arrepentirme_ \- Estarán una temporada juntos así que cuídala amigo, volveré cuándo todo esté resuelto para hacer las cosas bien esta vez… _Lo prometo.-_

Meto mis manos en mis bolsillos y me alejo. Mis labios una vez más se curvan cuando oigo su voz a lo lejos. Es un susurro pero el _'Idiota'_ me queda claro.

 _\- Vamos Akamaru…- Exclamo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras comenzaba a adentrarse en el enorme edificio donde estaba su departamento- él dijo que volvería, ¿no?- El ladrido alegre del viejo canino fue su respuesta- Entonces solo hay que esperar… Y más le vale venir pronto.- Y así, Hanabi y Akamaru subieron al ascensor._

\- Solo espérame, Hanabi. Prometí que volvería a _ti_ …-

 **.**

 **.**

Al llegar al edificio en el que vivo, me sorprendí al ver las luces de mi piso encendidas. Conozco, en parte, las costumbres de Tamaki y seguir despierta a tan altas horas de la noche no es lo suyo. Subo hasta el piso donde está el apartamento y, en cuanto abro la puerta, dos grandes maletas están a mis pies. Entonces es que la veo entrar al living.

Me mira un par de segundos antes de sonreír melancólicamente.

Sé que nunca ha sido su culpa, sino la mía, por ser tan patéticamente idiota. Nuestra relación en _algún_ punto fue buena, quiero que conserve eso, porque es lo que quiero hacer yo.

-Tamaki, yo…-

Estira su brazo y niega con su cabeza. Me hace guardar silencio antes de terminar de empacar todas sus cosas…

 _ **Esto, por fin ya termino.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **-)****(-**

 **.**

 **.**

¡Jajajajajaja!

 _ **¡Drama!- ¡Drama!- ¡Drama!**_

OK, OK, no sé qué tal salió pero me gusto y tenía que compartirlo en algún lado o con alguien para no explotar XD

En fin, espero que si alguien lee esto, le guste por menos un poco. No sé si el final me gusta o no del todo pero _¡Nah!,_ tal vez algún día lo edite.. _. o no_ X'P

Sin más por aquí, nos estamos leyendo.

BESITOS Y CHAO! ~(^•^)~


End file.
